I Never Stopped
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Can two high school sweethearts find love again after a bad break up?


**I Never Stopped**

**A/N: The names in Bold are whose POV is telling what part of the story. This story is told from four points of View, this a love story between Gwaine and Percival but there will also be some Arthur and Merlin. I would also like to say a big thank to my friend Allthingsmagical and to Cathcer1984.**

**Summary: Can two high school sweethearts find love again after a bad break up?**

**(MERLIN)**

**Part 1**

**Gwaine**

Gwaine sat at the bar listening to his best friend Merlin, going on about his new boyfriend, Arthur. It made him happy that Merlin had finally found the right guy but it also made him miss the good old days where he would talk Merlin's ears off about …

_Don't even go there._ He thought.

It had been twenty years since he last thought about him, his high school sweetheart and the man that broke his heart.

Percival Magna.

He remembers that day as if it had just happened, the pain was always fresh in his heart, he never let anyone get as close to him again, and for the past twenty years he has never once had a relationship, if he wanted company he would simply have a one night stand.

He remembered all his 'what ifs', waking Merlin's mum up at an ungodly hour, crying his heart out to Merlin and he remembered Percival begging him to take him back the morning after, he remembered the gifts, texts, the calls but he could never bring himself to forgive Percival.  
>It just wasn't that easy. But there is one thing he wished so very much he could forget, and that was Percival in bed with a blond blue eyed handsome man. He would never forget that boyfriend stealing assholes face…<p>

Gwaine was pulled out of his thoughts by Merlin telling him Arthur had just arrived.

"Arthur over here" Merlin yelled.

A figure started to walk towards them, now he knows it's been twenty years and people change, people grow but he also knew this Arthur the moment he saw his face and instead of letting it go for Merlin's sake he punched him before kicking him in the balls and walking out of the bar with Merlin yelling after him.

**Percival**

It has been 20 years since I fucked up and ruined the best thing that will ever happen to me. I lost him before I could really have him in some ways.

Gwaine Verde.

I remember the night it happened 20 years ago, a gorgeous blond and too many drinks equals losing the best thing ever.

We were meant to go to the party together, but his best friend was ill and alone. We got into a big fight about the fact that something, it was like his best friend is his boyfriend not me.

So I went to the party angry and alone and had one too many drinks and one thing lead to another and I lost him.

I didn't go to the party to hurt Gwaine, hell I enjoyed talking to the guy but I never thought I would end up sleeping with him.

I tried everything to get Gwaine to talk to me again and finally I got the message. We were over, I had lost.

Of course his best friend, Merlin, made it clear that Gwaine never wanted to see me again and when I asked if they were 'fucking each other now' he punched me and said that it was words like that that drove my Gwaine away.

For a small little thing you wouldn't think he could hit hard, but boy was I wrong I had a black eye for a week after that.

But he was right, if I had just accepted their relationship, I would never had fought with Gwaine so much, but hey you tell a guy that your best friend started out as your boyfriend well you can't blame a guy for being jealous now can you?

But I should have listened when Gwaine said it was like sleeping with your brother, I let my jealousy for what they had shared to cloud my judgment and consume my relationship with the only one I will ever love.

"Hey mate, I'm off."

I looked up and met the blue eyes of the man I slept with twenty years ago. Arthur Pendragon.

"Oh, err going anywhere nice?" I could not really bring myself to hate him.

I didn't understand Merlin and Gwaine's relationship until I entered one myself.

Of course sleeping with Arthur did not feel like sleeping with my brother.

"I'm off to see Mer, you going to be OK?" Arthur had been seeing this Mer guy for the past four months and I had yet to meet him.

"Arthur I'll be OK, go and have fun one of us should get laid" I joked.

"See ya mate" and with that he walked out the door.

A year after I gave up trying to win Gwaine back I bumped into Arthur and we fought until he made me see that it wasn't really his fault.. He was straight the night we slept together.  
>I opened his eyes to why he felt nothing but sisterly love for his girlfriend.<p>

We started to hangout more and then before even one of us knew it we were dating.  
>Two years into our relationship Arthur said he loved me but when I didn't say it back he had no choice but to end it.<p>

I remember begging him not to leave me that I needed him but Arthur made it clear he could not be in a relationship that was going nowhere.

That why I was so happy for Arthur, it didn't take this Mer guy two years to say three little words, hell didn't take him two months.

Arthur loves him that's all that matters to me. I guess after losing Gwaine and then Arthur I kinda went off the deep end, if it wasn't for Arthur I would be dead by now.

A month after Arthur and I broke up I couldn't live with the pain so I did what I thought I had to, took a bunch of pills and lots of vodka.

Arthur got to me in time, got me the help I need since losing Gwaine and finally after twenty years I can say I'm close to mending myself.

I know that because I can say Gwaine Verde without wanting to off myself.

Of course I've never entered into a relationships or even a one night stand since me and Arthur, my doctor thought it would be best.

I would be worried that I was losing Arthur, my safety net, to this Mer guy if it wasn't for the fact that every doctor's appointment I have had Arthur has always been there to hold my hand and to make sure I was OK.

He kept telling me 'Mer is fine with me helping you it's what any friend would do' and after that I couldn't really hate the guy.

**Merlin**

I had just watched my best friend beat up my boyfriend for no reason, I have no idea what has gotten into Gwaine.

He can't be jealous could he?

'_No don't be silly Merlin, we tried that it didn't work.'_ I thought.

"God Mer that bloody hurt," Arthur hissed from his place on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I have no idea what got into him," I rushed out as I helped him to his feet.

"I think I know," he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, let's not have it ruin our night" Arthur smiled but I could see something in his eyes.

Fear?

I let it go for now and settled down for a romantic night for the two of us.

**Arthur**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Gwaine sitting by my Merlin. I knew Merlin's best friend and former lover was called Gwaine but I never really put the pieces together until tonight.  
>I can't say he was right in his actions but I guess he is still angry with me.<p>

When Merlin asked what I had said I couldn't for the life of me tell him, I knew he must know the reason why Gwaine and Percival aren't together anymore but I didn't want to tell him I was part it.

Oh hell, how am I going to tell Percy that Gwaine is Mer's best friend?

I was afraid I was about to lose my Merlin and I wanted one more night before that happened, one more night filled with 'I love you' and love making.

**Part 2**

**Arthur**

My last night with Merlin was more than I could ask for, we drank, we danced and we made out in the cinema, but as we walked back to his car I could feel the end was near.

I just hoped after all is said and done I still have my Merlin, but then some things are just not forgivable.

"Merlin…I need to tell you something," I couldn't look him in the eyes too afraid to see the hurt I was about to cause.

"Arthur, baby what's wrong?" Merlin's voice was full of concern as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I had to get this over with; I needed the truth to be out in the open. I had to risk it all by coming clean or risk losing it when he found out from Gwaine.

"Twenty years ago I was straight and dating this pretty blond named Rose, but at the end of school party I got drunk and slept with a guy, if that wasn't bad enough his boyfriend came looking for him and found us in bed together… naked" I didn't know my tears had started to fall until Merlin wiped them away.

"Arthur, baby we have all got drunk at one point and done something we regret later it's nothing to get so worked up about. It twenty years ago baby, it wasn't your fault however were you to know that you liked guys when you went to that party a straight man." Merlin said trying to calm my worries…

_Here it goes_ I thought…

"I slept with Percival, Merlin" I whispered.

Merlin said nothing for a long while. "That's why Gwaine punched you before, you're the one that Percival cheated with." he asked slowly.

All I could do was nod.

'_Here it comes, he's going to break up with me for hurting his friend'_ I thought.

"Arthur, baby it wasn't your fault, they were having problems long before you entered the picture" he whispered kissing my tears away.

"You're not mad, why are you …" Merlin placed his lips to mine for a split second before pulling away.

"Arthur how can I be mad at you, it wasn't your fault and well you didn't get angry when I said Gwaine was my ex long before he was my friend. I can't get angry at you for something, as you put it, was in the past. What was it you said to me?" Merlin smiled pretending to think about it.

"That's right; you said 'Your mine now that's all that matters'." Merlin smiled and kissed me just like he always did with love and desire.

I couldn't help but smile at him; he was something else, and I loved him for it. "Now if there is nothing else you would like to get off your chest, I would like to go back to my apartment and have my wicked way with you."

I would love nothing more than to go back to his flat and make love to him for hours but I was not finished with my confession.

"I have more Merlin," I said quietly.

"Can it wait?" Merlin asked.

I just shook my head 'No'.

"Can you tell me on the way then?" Merlin asked again.

"It might be best to do it here, my car is here," I said unsure.

Merlin looked a little hurt by that but told me to go on.

"Me and Percival dated for two years, we broke up when I confessed my love for him, he didn't feel the same and I didn't want to get hurt," I couldn't look in his blue eyes because I knew I could see hurt and pain.

"Arthur, baby look at me" Merlin said softly.

When I looked up I didn't see anything but love in his eyes.

"Baby I'm not going to break up with you just because you dated Gwaine's Percival. You're my Arthur, baby, and that will never change, now come on it's getting late and you have to get up early to go with Percival to see the doctor." Merlin smiled and pulled me towards his car.

Once inside I leaned over and kissed him, "I'm a lucky man Merlin, to have found you", I whispered through my tears.

"Hey now, don't cry I'm the lucky one Arthur. Not many people find their soul mate so quickly," he said wiping my tears away.

**Gwaine**

I can't believe Merlin is dating that asshole. I looked down at the beer can in my hand before throwing it at the wall. I was angry at Merlin for being in love with him.

'_Bet he's not really in love with him.'_ I thought.

Over the years I guess I have let myself become to hate the world, the only good thing I had was Merlin and now that jerk was going to take that from me.

"HELL NO, THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." I yelled out.

I grabbed my jacket and my keys before walking out my front door, I might love Merlin as brother but if I couldn't have the man I loved then I would settle for my best friend.

'_We could make it work; we never really gave it a chance before.'_ I thought as I put the car into drive and drove out the car park and made my way towards Merlin's flat.

"You aren't taking anything else from me Arthur." I growled to no one in particular.

**Percival**

Arthur just text me telling me he was spending the night with Mer and would be back before I had to leave for my appointment.

I couldn't help but feel alone, but I knew I wasn't ready to let someone in, the doctor thinks I might never be able to let anyone in again, of course he tried to get me to go and look for Gwaine, he thinks that he's my soul mate and my heart won't have anyone but him.

And I couldn't agree more but I was too afraid to go looking for him, what if he had moved on and was married with kids.

What if he and Merlin ended up together? I couldn't bear that.

I have nothing against the guy, I just want it to be me that Gwaine spent his nights and his days loving, but that will never happen so I guess I would be happier if it was Merlin then some stranger loving my Gwaine.

**Merlin**

I watched Arthur sleep for a while that night, once we had gotten home we just went straight to bed too tired to really do anything else but Arthur didn't mind, after all he never thought I would stay after his confession.

I was a little upset but as I said I couldn't be angry for something he did in the past and I would never tell him I wanted him to stop seeing Percival. I mean the guy needs someone and Arthur would be the best someone for him.

So kind and caring so wonderful that I never want to let him go. I was brought out of my thoughts by banging on my front door.

"Mmm.." Arthur moaned.

"Go back to sleep baby." I kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and over to my front door.

When I opened it I was shocked to see Gwaine standing there smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Gwaine what are you doing here?" I whispered not wanting to wake Arthur.

"I want you to stop seeing Arthur, I think we should give us a go again." Gwaine said.

"What? No Gwaine it didn't work out before we don't see each other that way." I said trying my best to be quiet.

"I won't let him take you from me Merlin. If I can't be with who I want then I'll settle for you." Gwaine said his voice higher than before.

"Gwaine please be quiet, and I do not want you to have to settle for me. I'm happy Gwaine why are you doing this?" I asked.

Gwaine pushed his way into my apartment and turned to look at me.

"HE'S HERE ISN'T HE? THAT'S WHY YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET SO I DON'T WAKE YOUR PERFECT ARTHUR. WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU HE'S NOT PERFECT, HE'S THE GUY PERCIVAL CHEATED ON ME WITH." He yelled.

I don't really know what come over me, but I felt as if I needed to protect Arthur. "HE WAS DRUNK, THEY BOTH WERE AND IF I REMEMBER CLEARLY THAT IS HOW WE STARTED OUT." I yelled back.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT." He hissed at me.

"OH AND HOW IS IT ANY DIFFERENT WE WERE DRUNK, I WAS DATING FREYA AND YOU CAME ON TO ME AT THE AFTER PARTY FOR OUR SCHOOL PLAY." I yelled back.

I was not going to stand here and pretend that what happened twenty eight years ago was completely different.

I was just like Arthur; I was straight until I got drunk.

I guess that is another reason why I couldn't be mad at him for doing something I did.

"YOU ENJOYED IT, I REMEMBER CLEARLY YOU BEGGED FOR IT YOU LITTLE SL-" Gwaine never got to finish calling me a slut because Arthur had punched him in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL _MY_ MERLIN THAT OR SO HELP YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE BLACK AND BLUE FOR A LONG TIME." Arthur yelled as he wrapped his arms around me.

So much for not waking Arthur.

Gwaine looked up at us and hissed. "I HAD HIM FIRST, BET HE DOESN'T SCREAM FOR YOU LIKE HE DID FOR ME. BET HE -" once again Arthur cut him off.

"You're right he doesn't scream for me, he moans so loud it sounds as if he was purring. NOW GET OUT." Arthur said kissing my head.

Gwaine stormed out and slammed my front door. I looked up at Arthur with watery eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No thank you for standing up for me, now come back to bed love. We have a long day tomorrow." with that said Arthur pulled me towards my bedroom

**Part 3**

**Percival**

I looked up as the front door opened I could hear Arthur talking to someone and I wondered if I was finally going to meet the mysteries Mer.

"Good Morning Arthur." I smiled as I walked out of the living room only to stop dead when I saw who was standing next to him.

"Good morning Percy, you remember Merlin don't you?" Arthur smiled at me.

I should have known it's not like many names began with Mer. I didn't really know what to say or do.

"Nice to see you again Percival I hope you don't mind if I stay for a while." Merlin asked.  
>I missed Merlin, even though I was crazy jealous of what he shared with Gwaine I could still see that he was a kind guy.<p>

"No I don't mind at all." I smiled.

"My bedroom is the second door on the right." Arthur said kissing Merlin before he walked off.

"Sorry, I should have called but I didn't really know what to say." Arthur said sadly.

That was when I noticed the purple bruise forming around his eye.

"Arthur, what happened?" I asked shocked walking over to him

"I don't think you want to hear it." Arthur said his voice full of concern.

"Arthur, please what happened? Who did this?" I asked worried. Before Arthur could answer Merlin came back into the room.

"You're going to be late if you guys don't leave now." he informed us.

I looked at the clock and noticed he was right. "Are you OK with this?" I asked unsure now that I knew just who Mer was.

"Go, its fine I promise." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you." I told him.

When we were in the car I could no longer be quiet I had to ask the question that was plaguing my mind.

"Is Merlin still in touch with Gwaine?" I asked.

I noticed Arthur's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Can we wait to answer your question till we're in the doctor office please?" Arthur begged.

I nodded my head only because I was too afraid to speak.

Arthur said he was meeting Merlin's best friend yesterday, what if that was Gwaine? What If Gwaine was the person to give Arthur a black eye?

When we walked into the doctor's office I sat down and waited for him to start.

**Gaius**

I watched as Percival and Arthur walked into my office. I have been treating Percival since he tried to kill himself, but he would only come if Arthur was allowed into the room with him, of course I didn't mind I've known Arthur since he was a baby and I was happy that he was now happy in his own skin.

"Heavens, Arthur what happened to you?" I asked shocked.

"He won't answer me, I asked and he won't tell me". Percival said sounding quite sad about that fact.

"Arthur?" I asked.

"You won't like the answer Percy." He whispered.

Percival looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "It was Gwaine, wasn't it?" Percival asked.  
>I looked on in shock, Percival never wanted to talk about Gwaine. All Arthur could do was nod.<p>

"Why?" Percival said as his tears started to fall.

Arthur moved over to his friend and pulled him into his arms

"He doesn't like me very much." Arthur said but I could see that he was hiding something.

"Please tell me what happened? Please?" Percival begged.

Arthur looked over at me to see if it was OK. I nodded my head.

"You know how my Mer is Merlin right?" Arthur asked.

Percival nodded.

"Well last night a lot of things happened, one being Gwaine… punching me." Arthur said slowly  
>Percival let out a sob and hugged Arthur closer to himself.<p>

"And the others?" I asked.

Arthur looked at me as if to say 'come on' before clearing his throat. "I told Merlin about us." He answered.

"And how did he take it?" I asked, I would have liked it if I could speak to this boy myself.

"Better than I thought, he doesn't blame me and he's OK with me being here for Percy and being his friend." Arthur said guessing my next question.

"Well he sounds wonderful Arthur, I'm glad you found him." I told him smiling.

"So am I." Arthur replied.

"Then what happened and please leave out the sex my blue balls are bad enough." Percival asked, joking.

"We didn't have sex Percy, we just went to sleep well I did at least, Merlin does this thing where he watches me sleep for a while before going to sleep himself." Arthur told us.

"And is that what happened last night?" I asked knowing it wasn't.

Arthur sighed. "No, Gwaine came over drunk started yelling at Merlin; it seems that he wanted Merlin to be with him because he couldn't have you. Merlin was defending us and well…" Arthur cut himself off.

"Well what Arthur?" Percival asked.

"Do you know how Merlin and Gwaine started out?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"They had sex one night at a after party for a school play," Percival answered.

"Is that what happened Arthur?" I asked.

"They were drunk when they had sex; Merlin was dating a girl named Freya at the time." Arthur answered. "They were yelling about it last night, Merlin said it was no different to how they started out and then Gwaine became nasty started saying some really hurtful things. That's why I asked Merlin to stay with us for a few days. Gwaine really upset him." Arthur finished.

"But Merlin, he came to me told me to stop trying." Percival said in tears.

"He was the messenger, Merlin said he couldn't understand why Gwaine was acting the way he was since they had done the same thing a year before he started dating you." Arthur told us.

"He was fighting for me, and I treated him so badly." Percival sobbed.

"It seems to me that this Gwaine wants you Percival but is too proud to say it out loud. Maybe if I could get the both of you together we could talk this out." I said thinking out loud.

**Gwaine**

Something in me snapped last night, I don't know how or why or even when all I know is I've fallen of the edge and there might be no way back.

I couldn't let Arthur take my Merlin away; he was all I had left in this world. And if I couldn't have Merlin or Percival then no one got to have him, not sweet kind caring Merlin.

He was mine!

**Merlin**

I had been called into work a few minutes after Arthur and Percival had left to go see Doctor Gaius.

Of course it didn't take me long to sort out the problems Gwen had called me about. I have to say sometimes it's bloody easy running a book shop.

By the time I was finished it was lunch time and I was walking to my car to meet Arthur and Percival for lunch when I saw Gwaine standing by my car with two cups of Costa **(I love Costa's hot chocolates)**cups

"Hey, look I'm sorry about last night. Don't know what got into me." Gwaine said smiling.

"Peace offering." He said handing me one of the cups.

"You can't just call me a slut then bring me a coffee and say sorry. That's not how it works Gwaine." I said taking the drink.

"I know mate and I'm sorry about that. That's never happened before, promise." Gwaine said smiling as I took my first sip.

Aww just the way I liked it…Sweet

"I…Umm…Arthur?" My mind started to get kinda hazy. It was getting harder to think. I looked down at the coffee in my hands before looking up at Gwaine's smiling face.

"What… did… you… put… in… my … drink…?" I could barely hear my own voice.

"You're mine Merlin." was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.

**Gwaine**

I caught Merlin just as he fell forwards.

"I've got you now Merlin." I whispered.

I picked him up and carried him over to my car. The drug I gave him should keep him out of a while, but on the off chance I tied his feet and hands together just in case.

Didn't want him running off to Arthur now did I?

Once I got us to my little home I lifted Merlin up and carried him into our home and continued walking right into our bedroom where I placed him on the bed untied him and retied him to the bed so he wouldn't be unable to run away.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep Merlin." I told his sleeping form. Just as I was about to kiss his soft lips his mobile started to ring.

Looking at the ID I could not help but growl. Arthur Calling …

**Arthur**

Merlin must be running late, he was meant to meet us at Camelot Café 10 minutes ago.

"Hey, I'm going to call Merlin" I told Percy.

I walked outside so I would be able to hear him better. Merlin picked up at the fifth ring. "Hey baby running late?" I asked.

Merlin always seemed to be running late, I remember when we met my dad, he was five minutes late and came stumbling into the restaurant.

"Merlin's not here at the moment, don't call again." Gwaine voice came from the other side.

"Gwaine? What are you doing with Merlin's phone?" I was so worried I couldn't think.

"Arthur?"

I turn to see a scared Percival watching me.

"If I can't have Percival then I will have Merlin. And since you're the reason I lost Percival you're going to do something for me." Gwaine continued.

"And what is that?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Break up with Merlin." Was all Gwaine said.

I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Gwaine?" I whispered.

"YOU OWE ME ARTHUR, YOU FUCKED MY PERCIVAL." Gwaine shouted down the phone.

"Please Gwaine anything but that. I love him." I begged.

"NO." he sneered before hanging up.

"GWAINE." I yelled.

"Arthur, what's Gwaine done?" Percy asked.

"He has my Merlin, I don't know what to do." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it I promise." Percy said trying to calm me.

**Part 4**

**Merlin**

I woke to a pain in my wrist, the last thing I remembered was Gwaine handing me a Coffee. I bolted upright or I would have if I was not bloody handcuffed to the bed.

Looking around, I found myself in Gwaine's bedroom. I didn't know what had happened to my friend, I was scared of what he might do.

I knew this day would come, when he finally snapped, for years I tried to get him to see someone for help but he would always refuse.

But I knew one day someone would come along, someone I would love dearly and then Gwaine would snap, his brain would think that this person was taking me away from him, I was lucky that any guy who fancied me was jerk, but then came Arthur.

My sweet kind lovable Arthur.

Gwaine didn't seem to mind before he met Arthur, he was happy for me and I let my guard down and said yes to Gwaine meeting Arthur.

And then it all went to shit. And now here I am handcuffed to Gwaine's bed unable to free myself and only wait for whatever Gwaine has planned.

A few minutes after I had woken up Gwaine came into the room with a tray and a big smile on his face

"Hey baby, I have some lunch" He said putting the tray on the table by the bed.

"Thank you, but umm Gwaine how can I eat if I'm chained to your bed." I said having nothing else come to mind.

Gwaine looked at me for a second before laughing.

"Baby you know I like feeding you, now I made your favourite Chicken soup." Gwaine said leaning over to grab the bowl.

"Gwaine, I'm your friend not your boyfriend please see that." I begged as he brought the spoon to my lips.

"Open up baby, eat it while it's hot." Gwaine said my words going unheard.

Having no choice I allowed him to feed me as if I was a baby.

Once he was finished I grabbed his hand. "Gwaine, I'm Merlin your friend. I'm not Percival I can never be Percival please just let me go and I'll promise to find Percival and bring him to you so you both can be happy." I promised.

Gwaine might have refused to see a doctor but I had no choice I need to know what would happen if he ever snapped and how to talk to him.

"Baby you're right here, how can you promise to go find yourself if your already here?" Gwaine asked laughing.

FUCK!  
>"Gwaine who do you think I am?" I asked fearing I already knew his answer.<p>

"You're Percival baby, how could you forget your own name?" He laughed and as he walked out he smiled to himself.

"GWAINE I'M MERLIN YOUR FRIEND. I'M MERLIN." I yelled.

I pulled against the hand cuffs until they cut into my skin, tears running down my face.

"Arthur please help me." I whispered.

**Arthur**

Percival had talked me out of calling the cops, promising me that he could sort it all out, that he had been where Gwaine was now, that he once felt something snap inside him.

I promised I would give Percival a chance to get my Merlin back before I called in the cops and put the asshole behind bars.

**Percival**

Arthur had even me a chance to get Merlin back and I hoped I didn't fail; I did not want to see Gwaine get sent to a psychiatric hospital.

I didn't want to spend another day without him anymore.

I had asked if Arthur could get us into Merlin's flat so we could find out where Gwaine lived, of course Arthur said it was no problem that he had a key.

So this is how I found myself standing outside Gwaine's home wondering what I could say to get him out of the house.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take him long to open the door.

"Percival, I haven't seen you in years." Gwaine said smiling.

"Yeah, hey you want to get a drink with me catch up on old times." I asking looking around for any signs that Merlin was here.

"Sure, just let me say good bye to Percy and then we can leave". He said walking away and towards what looked like a bedroom door.

It was few minutes before he came back, I could hear what sounded like Merlin shouting.

"Don't mind him, he's in a bad mood today, let go get that drink." with that said he closed and locked the front door.

Step one- get Gwaine out of the house completed.

Let's just hope that Arthur can pull of step two.

**Gwaine**

I was trapped. I could see what I was doing to Merlin, I watched as I handed him a drugged coffee then hand cuffed him to my bed. I had to watch it all.

I could hear Merlin sobbing, yelling that he was Merlin, to let him go I could even hear him whisper for Arthur to save him.

I tried to stop but my body wouldn't listen, I could not help my oldest friend. I was trapped in the darkness, my mind focusing on one thing and one thing only.

Percival Magna.

Who at this moment in time was sitting next to me a bar not too far from my house. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt like me again.

And by the time we left the pub I was no longer trapped. "Percival."

**Arthur**

I watched as Percival got Gwaine out of the house and down the street. It took all my strength not to ruin the plan when I heard my Merlin shouting.

I went round the back of Gwaine's home and using a brick broke one of his windows as I climbed through it, I managed to cut one of my hands on what was left of the glass.

I paid it no attention as I called out for Merlin, I would deal with it after I had Merlin safe in my arms.

"ARTHUR!" I heard Merlin yell from the bedroom near to where I had climbed through.

I took off running towards the door and was shocked to see what was on the other side.

There on the bed was a half-naked Merlin with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, baby what has he done?" I asked as I rushed over to Merlin's side.

"Arthur he needs help, he thinks I am Percival please don't hurt him". Merlin begged through his tears.

"Let's just get you out of here then we can get Gwaine all the help he needs." I promised.

But it didn't take me long to find a problem. Merlin was hand cuffed to the bed and I could not find the keys anywhere.

"Merlin, baby where are the keys?" I asked.

Looking around I noticed Merlin's wrists were caked in his own blood and the cuffs were cutting into his skin.

"He has them." Merlin whispered.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"Arthur what happened to your hand? " Merlin asked his eyes full of worry.

"Baby now is not the time to worry about me." I whispered leading down and placing my lips on his…

"Arthur please for me take care of it, I'll worry too much if you don't." I could not argue with him when he looked that sad, so worried about me rather than himself.

"OK baby, I'll go into the bathroom and sort it out while I'm there I'll call Percival and have him bring Gwaine home." I kissed Merlin's lips once more before walking into the small bathroom next to where Merlin laid on the bed…

I made sure my hand was clean, that there was no glass that it was not too deep and the things I would do in the hospital if someone showed up with a cut like mine…

I then text Percival and told him to bring Gwaine back home.

**Percival**  
>I had just got a text from Arthur telling me I need to bring Gwaine home now.<p>

I have to say getting Gwaine out of the pub was the easy part; getting Gwaine to walk home was the hard part.

"Percival." I turned to see my Gwaine looking so much like a lost child.

"What's wrong Gwaine?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and handed me something, when I looked down I noticed it was a small key.

"You need that to get Merlin free, I can't see him Percival. Ever since I saw Arthur walk into that pub I've felt like I was trapped, I saw what I was doing, heard what I was saying but it wasn't me. I guess I should have gotten that help when Merlin told me to. I snapped Percival. I snapped a long time ago and it's just finally coming to the surface." Gwaine said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I should never had broken up with you, I should have forgiven you, I mean come on I made the same mistake with Merlin, I'm not whole without you Percival, I'm not sane without you either."

The tears where falling down my face as he continued, this was how I felt, how I feel every day without Gwaine and I would be damned if I let him fall any deeper.

"I have loved you Percival from the moment I met you and I was a fool to let you go, I know you have moved on properly and that is fine but I just want you to know that I still love you."

I pulled Gwaine into my arms and kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

"I have always loved you Gwaine. There is no one in my life but you and if you will have me I will make sure with every breath in my body that you get better because I never stopped loving you baby." I kissed him once more.

"I never stopped." I whispered.

**Merlin**

Once Arthur had come back from the bathroom he showed me his bandaged hand he then grabbed my pants and then help place them on me.

Once I was dressed as much as the cuffs would allow Arthur sat down next to me a held me hand. Soon we heard the front door open and Percival call out.

"We're in here." Arthur yelled out.

When Percival came into view I noticed he looked as if he had been crying.

"I can't stay I have an appointment with Gaius in ten minutes." Percival said handing a small key to Arthur.

"We don't have an appointment." Arthur said confused as he took the key.

"I know. It's not for me. Thank you for all your help Arthur I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Percival said giving Arthur a quick hug before saying goodbye to us and walking out of the door.

Once we heard the front door close I spoke. "He meant Gwaine. He's getting him the help he needs." I said smiling.

Arthur unlocked me from my prison and then went into full doctor mode checking to make sure nothing was broken or damaged.

He then cleaned the blood and wrapped up my wrists before helping me put my shirt on and then before I knew it we were in a taxi on our way to my flat.

**Part 5**

**3 years later**

**Gwaine**

I can't believe the day is finally here, after everything that had happened I didn't think I would be here today.

The wedding march sounds and I smiled.

**Arthur**

Today was the day, finally after all we had worked for it was finally here and I could not be happier

I stood next to my father dressed in a white Tux.

My sister Morgana had fought with us about what we should wear and in the end we ended up letting her plan the whole thing.

I looked up as the doors of the registry office opened and the wedding march filled the air.

My gorgeous Merlin was dressed in a lovely cream Tux and Merlin's mother, Hunith, walking down the small aisle…

Hunith smiled and placed her son's hand in mine.

"Take care of my boy." She whispered kissing my cheek and walked over to stand by her husband.

**Percival**

I took Gwaine's hand as Merlin walked towards Arthur.

"That will be us one day my love, just remember I never stopped." I whispered to my sweet Gwaine. Over the past three years he had worked so hard with Gaius to get better again and we were all proud of him.

Of course Arthur didn't want Gwaine in the same room as Merlin for quite a while and would only let them talk enough the phone or a web cam until he had a written letter from Gaius that Gwaine was not about to kidnap and chain Merlin to a bed again…

But we were finally back to where we would have been if I had never slept with Arthur then again if I had never slept with him, he would have never met Merlin and who knows what would have happened to Gwaine and I...

Would I have still been jealous of Merlin?

"I promise to never forget." Gwaine whispered.

"And I promise to never stop." I whispered back kissing him just as the judge announced Arthur and Merlin as husband and husband

**THE END**

**A/N: please Review and thank you for reading **


End file.
